The Heart of the Ninja
by bluebarnowl
Summary: The sequel to New in Norrisville! Lorelei and Randy are dating as boyfriend and girlfriend! But McFist is onto Randy! Will he find out the Ninja's secret Identity? Please read New in Norrisville first or you will be confused!
1. Chapter 1

**Randy's POV**

_"Hey, Randy!" Lorelei called from the other side of the hallway. Ever since our kiss, we've been going out and life have been perfect. I have gotten better with my Ninja skills, and barely anyone has gotten stanked. She had finally caught up with me and Howard, and he was a little annoyed. _

_"Do __you always have to be holding hands when your together?" He huffed. "Yes!" We said in unison. The rumors of Lori and the Ninja having a thing have gone down. So now, Lorelei and I can be together in peace. But I've always been careful ever since the 'Fake Ninja' tried to kill me and said I passed _

_some kind of test. So I periodically put my hand in my pocket to check if my mask is was still there. I decided to consult the Nomicon, so when we got to my house, I had Lori and Howard guard my bedroom while I was in the Nomicon incase my mother came in. I was again sucked in and my body went limp._

_I landed in a training dojo. Then some letters in black, blue, and red came floating down in front of me. _

_**'Ninja's earn titles by facing other Ninja's, Only then can the Trainee become the Master.'**_

_"What the juice, Nomicon? When will you ever make sense?" I was really frustrated, the past few weeks have been making me paranoid. The force then came and sucked me back into my body. I saw Howard trying to draw on my face again. "Nice try, Howard." I smiled. "Ah, man!" I looked around, Lorelei wasn't here. "Where's Lorelei?" "She went home, McFist wanted to talk to her about something." _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I was walking home after my uncle said he wanted to talk to me about something. I was just entering the living room, when Viceroy told me to go meet him in his study. I walked along the hallway and my gut was telling me to turn around, but my uncle would mad, and I mean MAD. I walked in and saw him in his chair. "Have a seat, Lorelei." I sat down in a fabricated loveseat. "Is there something I did wrong?" "No, but I want to talk about your boyfriend."

I heard a purr in his voice, which gave me a shiver down my spine. "What about him?" I tried to keep my voice calm, it was working so far, but it wouldn't last for long. "Well, I want to know about his personal life; friends, family," His face went stern, "maybe he's a **NINJA** fan." "Well," I swallowed hard, "His best friend is Howard Weinerman, he lives with his mother since his father was killed in a car accident, and he's a little bit

of a ninja fan." My gut was now telling me to get up and run! His face didn't change. "I've been watching his 'Randy' kid, and it seems to me like he's hiding something, don't you think?" "No, not really," '_Dang it!' _I need to choose my words more carefully. "Not really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's a teenage boy, they're not really good at admitting their feelings." I shrugged trying to look innocent. "Feelings," He narrowed

his eyebrows, "Or secrets?" I need to get out of here. "I almost forgot, I have to meet my friends at the mall, and they're probably wondering where I am." I smiled like everything was natural." He sighed, "Very well, you may go." I got up, "Thank you, Uncle Hannibal." I walked out of the mansion as normally as possible. When I exit the mansion gates, I get out my new cellphone, and call Randy.

Randy: Lorelei, everything okay?

Me: Randy, meet me at the mall in 20 minutes, bring Howard.

Randy: Ok where do we meet up?

Me: Milkshake Factory, my treat.

Randy: What's going on?

Me: McFist is onto you! He tried to pry your secret out of me!

Randy: . . .

Me: You still there?

Randy: Yeah, I'll be there.

I hang up, grab my bike, and started pedaling faster than the wind.

* * *

Sorry this has to be so short I am running dry of ideas. But I'll be back tomorrow. 


	2. The Identity!

**Still My Side Of The Story**

Randy, Howard, and I were sitting at the Milkshake Factory (One of the only things my Uncle **DOESN'T** own) and I told them what I experienced in my Uncle's study. Howard was slurping down his vanilla milkshake, and was staring down at his feet. Randy was hanging onto every word that I

spoke, and only drank half of his milkshake. I barely touched mine. When I was done talking, we sat in silence for about 10 whole minutes. "We need to be careful around each other. Especially, when **we **are hanging out." Said Randy as he tried to hold my hand, but I pulled mine away, and he stared at

me with concern. Then my cellphone rang. "Excuse me, hello?" After a few minutes of talking with the Principal Slimzovits, I had a huge smile on my face. "Ok, great, bye!" After I hung up, I almost screamed in joy! "Ok, let's take a break from the depressing and get to the cheese!" "What cheese?" They said in unison.

"Guess which band gets to preform at the Official Fall Dance!" They both looked at each other, and eventually had big grins on their faces. "30 SECONDS TO MATH!" I yelled. We all high-fived. Randy and I got up and hugged. "How did you pull that off?" Howard had spilled his milkshake all

over the table. "I used my power of persuasion on the Principal." Randy had also spilled his milkshake. "Lori, you are the cheese!" "And don't worry Randy, I wouldn't give you up on being the Ninja."

"And Lori, I got you something," Randy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver barn owl bracelet that was studded with blue sapphires. I stared at it with glee. "I know how much you love barn owls and your favorite gem is sapphire so..." I tackled him with a hug. "Thank you, I love it! I'm never taking it off, as long as we're a couple."

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

_**McFist was smiling to himself. Viceroy was also smiling, because they were looking at the security footage from the Milkshake Factory. And it was aimed at the Table that Lori, Howard, and Randy were sitting at. And the speakers were on full blast.**_

_**"We got him, we finally got him!" Said McFist. "And I know that perfect bait to use for our next trap." Said Viceroy as he zoomed in on Lorelei.**_

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_I just walked the most awesome girl in the world home. And I, myself, am also walking home, when I got that cold chill up my spine again. I instantly froze. I looked around but there was no one there. Then my gut told me to look up. And I saw him, he was in a tree, with his Sikhs drawn. _

_I started running, and he, like last time, caught up to me. "Yo, Ninja fool! Quit runnin', and start fightn' your own battles!" He sounded like he was from the __**1970's**__. I ducked behind a fence, pulled on my mask. I got my own Sikhs out, and we dueled. He was a bit harder to duel with, but I eventually knocked the Sikhs out of his hands, and aimed mine at his neck. _

_And now that I got him pinned, I got a good look at him, and he was almost like the last one, but he was more muscular, a lot taller, and his head was definitely bigger. I could see tan skin from where his red eyes were peeking out. "Who the juice are you? And where are you all coming from?" _

_"You have passed this test, prepare for the next one." And he vanished in a flash of light._

* * *

**McFist finally has the Ninja's Identity! And now they're going to use Lorelei as bait! Find out next time! AND NO IT'S NOT THE DUDE IN THE COWBOY HAT OR MAC ANTFEE! AND LORELEI WILL PROBABLY BE STANKED SOON! BYE! Please tell me if i'm doing something right or wrong!**


	3. He Knows!

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I had just walked into my room and closed the door, when there was a knock at it. I opened it and saw Viceroy. "Your Uncle would like to see you. He's in his study again." I started walking there, and I heard Viceroy start to fall into step behind me. I walked into the study and took a seat down on the loveseat. I heard Viceroy walk in and shut the door and lock it behind us. My heart started pounding like a drum.

"Lorelei, it has come to my attention that you are keeping something from me." McFist put his elbows on his desk. He looked straight into my eyes like he wanted to see fear in them. "I don't know what your talking about." I started rubbing the bracelet that Randy gave me, it actually gave me courage. Viceroy walked up next to McFist. "I don't think you should be lying in my presence, Lorelei. Me and Viceroy both know you were hiding something."

I gulped, "Were?" "Yes, you were." He pressed a button and a miniature screen came out of his desk. And it was showing a security video of me, Randy, and Howard at Milkshake Factory! As I was watching, I felt my face go deathly pale. When it was over, the screen went back into his desk, and they both had an evil grin on their faces. "Y-You know?" I stuttered. Then, some metal braces came around my wrists, my ankles, my chest, and my neck.

I couldn't move. "Yes, we know." He laughed a little. Viceroy then came over to me and took Randy's gift. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" "Well, how else are we going to make your boyfriend come and rescue you?" Viceroy cackled. I started struggling against my restraints. I then saw two robo-apes came in through a secret door. "Horus, take my niece and lock her in her room and make sure she stays there." My restraints receded and 'Horus' picked me up and then did a fireman's carry.

We were then back in my room, I was shoved in and the door was locked behind me. I took this opportunity to call Randy and warn him.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_I was running back to my house thinking about what the juice just happened, and I got a call from Lori. _

_Me: Hey, Lori, what's up?_

_Lori: Randy, run to your house, and lock the doors!_

_Me: What's happening?_

_Lori: He knows! McFist knows!_

_Me: He WHAT?_

_Lori: I didn't say anything I swear! He was watching us through the Milkshake Factory's security camera!_

_Me: Are you alright? Has he done anything to you?_

_Lori: No, I'm fine. Just don't let him capture you!_

_She hung up and I was running like hell! I decided to put the mask back on to help me run faster. I finally made it home and locked all the doors and windows. This day was turning into a nightmare! I took off the mask and ran upstairs. I called Howard to tell him. _

_Me: Howard! We've got a problem! _

_Howard: What is it now?_

_Me: McFist knows **EVERYTHING!**_

_Howard: That little traitor!_

_Me: No! It's not her fault! McFist was watching us on the Milkshake Factory's security camera!_

_Howard: How do you know she didn't blab to McFist? _

_Me: Because she wouldn't do that! We've been going out for three weeks! She could've told him at anytime, why would see choose now?_

_Howard: I'm coming over! If she's there, then lock her the guest room or something!_

_Me: Howard, she's not here. And if she was, I wouldn't lock her in the guest room!_

_I hung up and it was about another 10 minutes before I opened the door and Howard was there. "Okay! We need to talk!" He was panting and leaning on his knees. He walks in and plants himself on the couch. "Randy, we've been best buds since kindergarten right?" "Yeah," "And we promised each other we'd tell each other anything that would benefit us, right?" "Howard, where are you going with this?" _

_"Cunningham, you need to break up with Lorelei!" I just stared at him, trying to process what he said. _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I had decided that I needed to leave this place. For good. I had just finished packing all of my stuff, when I realized I'm on the third floor. And the only tree outside my window, was like 20 feet away. _'Ok, Lorelei, you took gymnastics for like 5 years _(My parents made take a lot of classes and stuff), _you can do this'_. I put my sling back pack over my shoulder and open my window. I jumped up on the window sill and took three

deep breaths. "You can do this, Lori." I say to myself. I count to three, I jump . . . And grab onto a branch. I climb onto it, and looked down. (I'm not afraid of heights, it's the death of falling from heights I'm worried about). I start climbing down branch by branch. I looked around at the side of the mansion, and saw there were robo-apes patrolling the perimeter. I was about 30 feet from the ground and the fence was at the very

least about 45 feet from the tree I was in. But then I noticed there were other trees. _'I could probably jump from tree to tree and land out side of the gate!' _I had done the same thing I had done when I was escaping from my room. I eventually landed outside the gates. _'I'm free!' _I scream inside my head. Then I started running towards Randy's house.

It took me a half an hour to get there, but it was only 7:30 pm, so I was making great time. I saw that all the lights in his house were out, expect for the one in his room. I climbed up the tree that was right next to his window. It was open a little bit. "Hi, guys!" I surprised them and made them literally shriek. I laughed a little, "Are you gonna help me in or what?" I toss my bag inside his room. "How did you escape from McFist?" Randy asked.

Once I climbed into his room, I told him how I escaped. "I had no idea you were so..." Howard started to say, "Athletic, smart, daring?" I guessed. "Insane." He said simply. "You do know McFist will now be after

ALL THREE OF US?" He yelled. "Well, I don't want to be a 'damsel in distress!' I can save myself when I want to!" I said. "Besides, he would've probably have Viceroy use the mind reader on me and find out about the Nomicon!" I told them about what happened to me when I was in the study again. "He took the bracelet you gave me, Randy. He said he was going to use it to lure you into a trap. Also I need a new place to stay now."

Randy sighed, but then he smiled. "Alright, you can stay here." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Howard made a gagging sound. "Get a room you two." "We're in a room!" I shot back. Howard grunted and went back to playing Grave Puncher.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_**Viceroy was looking at the security tape of Lorelei escaping from her room. "Sir, we've got a problem." McFist came over and Viceroy rewound the tape for him. At first, McFist face turned blood red. But then he relaxed and smiled. "I think this can work to our advantage, but first we need time to prepare." Then he whispered his plan into Viceroy's ear.**_

* * *

__**I am really stuck right now so, I probably won't be able to be writing the next chapter tonight. But anyway, You guys can still guess what is going on with these mysterious ninjas trying to slice Randy! Bye!**


	4. Cure For A Broken Heart Part 1

**Randy's POV**

_I showed Lorelei to her room. There wasn't much since it was a guest room. Just a small T.V., a nice bed, and a window. She put her bag on the bed and sat down. That's when I noticed something around her neck. It was a small little necklace, like the snap bracelet things, but it was gold velvet, and hanging from it was flat, diamond shaped sapphire that matched her gorgeous eyes. When I saw her smiling at me, Howards words came into my mind.'You have to break up with Lorelei!' _

_She noticed me staring. "What's wrong?" She had concern in her voice. "Listen, we need to talk." I went over and sat down next to her. She was wearing a sweet smelling perfume that smelt like magnolias, my favorite scent. For some reason, I kept occasionally looking down at her necklace, then she caught on and reached her hand up to feel it. "It was my mother's, it's been in her family since it was first created, which was 800 years ago. It's really precious to me." "It's beautiful." _

_Every moment I was sitting next to her and staring at her, was getting harder for me to say the words. "Listen, Lorelei, there's no easy way to say this, but..." Her smile turned into a frown. "We're going to have to break up." She stared at me for a while. "Why?" "Well, with everything that's going on right now, me being the Ninja, your uncle trying to destroy me and everything," She had tears welling up in her eyes. "I just don't want you to be in danger." "I already am in danger. My uncle knows who you are, and he's going to stop at nothing to kill you." Her voice was starting to crack. _

_"Your taking this surprisingly well," She was actually fighting back her tears. "Alright, fine," She threw her hands up in defeat. "We are officially broken up." "Thanks for understanding." I got up and was about walk out the door. "One more thing," She said. I turned around . . . and she punched me in the eye. Again. And then slammed the door in my face. I walked back into my room, and Howard saw my bruises. "So how'd it go?" _

_"She took it better than I'd expect it." _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I didn't want to punch Randy in the eye, but I've never been broken up with before. Hell! I've never even had a BOYFRIEND before! I didn't know how to handle it. I decided to call my friends: Emily, Rose, and Lily. We're the leaders of a club known in our town as: The Gods and Goddesses of Florida. Emily was Athena, because she was an egghead and was the smartest person I know. Rose was Aphrodite, because she was the

most beautiful girl in the state and would play match-maker like 90% of the time. Lily was Persephone, because she **loves **plants. And I was Artemis, because I love animals so much, I'm awesome with a bow and arrow, and the boys back home would try to hit on me, but always get rejected. But I haven't since them since my parent's funeral. Here's how it went:

Emily: Hello?

Me: Athena? Are Aphrodite and Persephone there? It's Artemis.

Athena: Yes! Yes, they are!

In background: Guys, it's Artemis!

Aphrodite: Sweetheart, it's so nice to hear your voice again! (She has a Louisianan accent).

Persephone: Is everything okay?

Me: Hey, can I talk to Aphrodite alone? For a few minutes.

Athena and Persephone: Sure.

Aphrodite: What's wrong sugar?

I spend the next 15 minutes, talking to Aphrodite about Randy (I didn't tell her he was the Ninja, I'm not an idiot!)

Me: What do I do? I didn't know how to react, so I punched him in the face!

Aphrodite: Oh, sweetie, you got it bad!

Me: Is there a cure?

Aphrodite: Remember when we used to be in that band? You were the song writer and everyone loved our song 'Take a Hint' (Song from Victorious, look it up.)

Me: Yeah, why?

Aphrodite: Why don't you write a song about him and the breakup?

Me: Wow, that's actually a good idea. Thanks Aphrodite, tell Athena and Persephone I said bye!

Aphrodite: Anytime, sweetie.

I hung up and got to work on the song.

* * *

**Part 1 of How many others I make of this chapter! It popped into my head and had to submit early!**


	5. Cure For A Broken Heart Part 2

**Randy's POV**

_Lorelei has been very solitary ever since our break up a week ago. Every time I try to get near her she would always walk or run in the other direction. Or at lunch, when ever I tried to sit down with her, she would move somewhere else, I would try to follow her, but then she would go eat in the girls bathroom. I was really getting worried about her. When we both got home, she would always go straight up to the guest room and lock the door._

_This time I followed her. But she knew I would try something, so she ran up, and slammed it in my face. I was really getting pissed off. So I put on the Ninja mask, and climbed on the side on the house. The window was open. She was writing something. "Lorelei, tell me what's wrong! If it's about our break-up, I'm sorry!" She came over and slammed the window down on my fingers and closed the blinds and curtains. "OW,OW,OW!" I nearly fell off the house. 'That does it!' _

_I smoke bombed into the room. But she just closed the door on her way out. __**"Oh, come on!" **__I screamed at the top of my lungs. But I looked at the trash bin, which was full of crumpled pieces of music paper. I unfolded them and I saw the lyrics were break-up lyrics. Then I put 2 and 2 together. She's trying to write a break-up song. Now I understand, she wants to have closure. I just need find out when she is going to finish it, then I can start bothering her again. _

_I took off the mask and walked down stairs. Howard was sitting with her and playing Grave Puncher. "Hey, Lorelei, can we talk?" Lorelei looked around, "Hey, Howard did you hear something?" "Nope," They just continued playing! I walked behind the T.V., and unplugged it. The screen went blank! "Hey! We were on level ten!" Lorelei stood up and crossed her arms. "How are you acting like your not affected by this?" I yelled. _

_"How are you __**NOT **__affected by this?" She yelled back. She looked into my eyes with anger and frustration. "It wasn't even my idea to break-up with you!" She looked at me with shock. "Well who's..." She turned around and glared at Howard. She grabbed him by the shirt, and got in his face. "__**What did you say to him?**__" Her voice was cold and menacing. "I told him it would be safer for him if you were no longer with him!" He caved. _

_She let go of Howard and turned towards me. "And you listened to him?" She was now crying. I didn't know what to say next. Whatever I would say, would end with me and Howard in the hospital. "I should have gone into foster care, I would have been sad, **but at least I wouldn't have never meet either of you!**" She grabbed a hoodie, walked out the front door and slammed it shut. _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I walked down the street to the school. I don't know why, but in my rage, I just felt like going there. I was wearing the hoodie I grabbed with the hood over my head. My tears we're rolling down my face, and they wouldn't stop. I walked through the front doors, and made my way to the library. I had this feeling like I was being watched, but I didn't care. _'First he breaks my heart, now he shreds them to pieces!'_

That was the only thought in my head. I was sitting at a table that was all the way on the other side of the exit. Then I heard the door to the library open and shut. I tears dried themselves. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer. "Hellooooo?" Still no answer. My gut was telling me that this 'thing' was a threat. And this time, I listened to my gut. "Who or whatever you are come out and fight!" I took a Kung-Fu fighting stance.

Out of no where, I'm blindfolded and my arms are pinned to my sides with rope. "Help! Help mmf!" My cries for help are silenced by a cloth gag. I am then stuffed into a bag and carted off. I start kicking my feet and my heel hits the thing that is kidnapping me, but it's made of metal. _'Metal? McFist! I'm being kidnapped by his robo-apes!' _My mind was working frantically to see how I could get out of this. But there was no way! But that didn't stop my body from struggling!

At least a half an hour later, I feel myself being taken out of the bag and tied to a chair. _'Why am I always the one getting tied up?'_ My blindfold is then taken off and my eyes try to adjust to the bright light. I'm in McFist's office at McIndustrys. I'm facing McFist who was sitting in his office chair. "Hello, Lorelei, I hope you enjoyed your little trip on the way over." I made a deep growl come from my throat. "Before anything else, I would like to make you an offer,"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For the past week, I've been watching what's going on between you and your now** EX-**boyfriend, Randy. And I've seen your frustration and anger. So, I've come up with a solution. I had Viceroy design a Ninja suit just like the Ninja's, and whenever the Ninja is around, you can try and

destroy him." I shook my head at his offer. Right before he was about to say something else, Viceroy pokes his head in through a sliding door. "Sir, the Sorcerer is on line one." McFist grunts and presses a dark green button on his desk. My seat is then turned around to see a weird, holographic screen, and it was holding the image

of a decayed, green figure in a brown hood. _'The Sorcerer!' _"McFist!" He shouted. "Have you destroyed that blasted Ninja yet?" "No, not yet, I was just making my niece here an offer to help us with it." The Sorcerer turned towards me, and smiled. "My, she is beautiful," _'Okay, now I'm getting creeped out.' _"I can smell her pain

and anger, she will do nicely." "Uh," McFist held up a finger in question, "Do nicely for what exactly?" Then some weird, green fog came out of the hologram, and swirled around me. But that was all it did, it just swirled around me. "WHAT?" boomed the Sorcerer, "Why isn't it absorbing her?" But then he tried some weird, red fog.

And it did just the same as the green fog, it just swirled. The Sorcerer then turned back to McFist. "What is her name?" "Her name is Lorelei." Shrugged McFist. Suddenly, there was a smoke bomb. And Ninja Randy appeared. I tried to say Ninja, but I forgot I was still gagged, and it came out like: mmmffmjia!

"Oh, hello, Ninja!" Purred the Sorcerer, "It's about time we've meet."

* * *

Okay guys! I am very tired right now! So I'll just give a quick summary. **McFist has just offered Lorelei a way to destroy the Ninja. The Sorcerer is, for some mysterious reason, into Lorelei! What will happen next? Find out Tomorrow!**


	6. The Prophecy Of Lorelei

**Randy's POV**

_Ok, I ran after Lorelei after she stormed off. I was able to follow her into the school. I was looking for her everywhere in the library, when I saw two robo-apes kidnapping her. I pulled on my mask, and ran after them. I followed them into McFist's Industry's. They pulled her out of the bag and tied her to a chair. 'How many times is this girl going to get kidnapped?' I was hiding on the ceiling, so I didn't hear what he was telling her about,_

_but she was shaking her head 'no' (I realized she still had her gag on). And then the Sorcerer appeared on a holographic screen. He was yelling at McFist if they had destroy me yet. But then he was looking at Lorelei. I got a little closer so I could hear better. "My, she is beautiful." I could tell she was getting creeped out. "I can smell her pain and anger, she will do nicely." Then he sent some green stank out of the hologram, I was about _

_to jump into action, when I saw that all the green stank was doing was floating around her. "WHAT? Why isn't it absorbing her?" boomed the Sorcerer. Lorelei was just as confused as everyone else in the room. Then the Sorcerer sent out some red stank, it didn't make a difference. I thought it was about time I dropped in for a visit. I smoke bombed in, and Lorelei tried to exclaim something, but she must have forgotten that she still had her gag on. "Oh, hello, Ninja," purred the Sorcerer, "It's about time we've met." _

_"Sorry, but I'm staying long," I ran over to Lorelei and sliced her ropes. She started to untie the rest of herself. I was destroying some robo-apes in the process. When she was finally freed, I grabbed her around the waist, and smoke bombed us out of there. When we were in front of my house, she pushed me away and started _

_walking. I could tell she __was still angry. "Lorelei! Just please listen to me!" "**NO**!"She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm not listening to you anymore! You have already caused me so much pain! Everything was perfect until you listened to Howard and broke up with me!" I was shocked by what she just said, because it was the truth. _

_Everything **was **perfect until I listened to Howard. "What were you even thinking when you were breaking up with me?" She was on the verge of tears again. I took off the mask, and stuffed it in my pocket. "I thought that if we weren't together, you would be out of harm's way. But it looks like I put you in even more danger than ever." I looked at her straight into her gorgeous sapphire eyes._

_She looked at me with gentler eyes. She smiled, "Randy, I don't care if I'm in danger, as long as I have you, I'm alright." I smiled as well. I walked up to her, preparing to kiss her . . . But then she stopped me. "What do you think your doing?" "I just thought that..." "No! Your still in the doghouse!" "Yeah, I figured." "But you have brought back your title as my boyfriend." My smile was even bigger now. _

_"By the way, what did McFist want with you?" Her smile disappeared. "He offered me way to get revenge on you, he said Viceroy designed a Ninja suit for me that was almost **exactly **like yours. It was designed for me, and for me only! He's going to try everything to get me into that suit. He knows you would never that try to hurt me." _

_Suddenly, I got that chill down my spine. I told Lori to keep quiet. I put on the mask, so this time I was prepared. "What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed voice. Then I spotted him in the bushes, and he had his nun chucks on hand. I pulled mine out, and ran towards him. "Thy must fight, or thee will flee like a coward!" This one was a girl! (I actually didn't see that coming!) She was talking like she was from the **pioneer era**. _

_Like the others, she had red eyes. _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

While Randy was fighting the other ninja, I was able to make it into the house. I felt a force pulling me upstairs and into Randy's room. I walked over to his pillow, and there was something red glowing underneath it. I reached under, grabbed it, and the force stopped pulling me. It was the Nomicon. I thought I heard it whispering to me, to take it to Randy.

I ran outside and saw Randy alone on the street. I ran up to him, "Who was that?" "I have no idea." He looked down at my hands and saw the Nomicon. "Why do you have the Nomicon?" "I'll explain inside, come on," We went up to his room, and I told him about how I felt a force pulling me upstairs and to the Nomicon. "And I thought I heard it whispering to me to take it to you."

"You heard it talking to you. Okay, the only way to solve this, is to ask the Nomicon, itself. Brb." He opened the book and his body went limp, but **I **also went limp. And I too was sucked into the book.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_I felt myself sucked into the book. "Uh, Randy," I turned around and saw Lorelei was inside the book **WITH **me! "I am very confused right now." We landed in a forest, (Well, I landed on my butt, while Lorelei landed on her feet). "Nomicon, what the juice, how is she in here, **WHY** is she in here?" "You actually talk to the Nomicon like that? Talk about disrespectful." She crossed her arms._

_Some words came down in the color black:_

**_'Every one hundred years, the Ninja will take on an apprentice; One that is impervious to being stanked.' _**

_"What the juice does that mean?" I'm so pissed with not getting straight answers. "Ugh, dude, it means your going to teach me how be a Ninja. If Howard were in here, even he would get it! Also so it means no matter how miserable I feel, the Sorcerer can't stank me." "Wow, I can never get what the Nomicon says." _

_Just then, a wardrobe appeared out of the ground. The doors opened, revealing a copy of my suit, but it was white and the details and scarf were in an ocean blue color. It's mask was also white and blue. She looked over at me and smiled. "This is going to be fun." _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

A another week had passed and it became the first week of October. And also the week before the Fall Dance, we were practicing our songs really hard. I was also practicing my Ninja moves really well. Right now we were in the Nomicon, in a bamboo forest, and were sword fighting. Randy had decided to use the element of surprise.

I was walking through the heart of the bamboo forest with my guard up. I heard a noise rustling in the bushes, but my gut was telling me he was behind me. (And you should know by now, that I'm going to trust my gut 100%.) I swung my sword around behind me. And Randy was right there about to strike. I knocked him down, twisted the sword out of his hand, and aimed at his neck. He held up his hands in defeat. "Well done, my student." He joked.

I giggled. I held my hand out to help him up. "So what's next?" "I think that's enough for today." The force in the Nomicon came and pushed us back into our bodies. "You know it's weird," "What is?" "We haven't seen McFist for an entire week. I thought that he would try something by now."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_**The Sorcerer was in his prison, as always, and looking through a pile of scrolls. "Ah ha!" He found the one he was looking for. He unrolled it, and read it with cold, dark eyes.**_

_**THE PROPHECY OF LORELEI**_

_**GIRL WITH THE NAME OF THE MERMAID,**_

_**THE ONE WITH THE WHITE STREAK OF HAIR IN A BLONDE BRAID,**_

_**DESTINED TO CONQUER THE SORCERER,**_

_**IMPERVIOUS TO STANK, FOR A HEART OF GOLD WITHIN HER,**_

_**FROM THE NINJA, TO BE AN APPRENTICE, SHE WILL LEARN, **_

_**UNLESS INTO EVIL SHE WILL TURN,**_

_**IF TURNED TO EVIL BY THE SORCERER,**_

_**WILL INCREASE, TEN-FOLD, HIS POWER,**_

_**DESTROY THE NINJA, SHE WILL,**_

_**THOUGH HER TRUE HOME IS THE SEA,**_

_**BRIDE OF THE SORCERER SHE WILL BE.**_

_**The Sorcerer reread this prophecy again and again. He smiled to himself, and began to chuckle. He held up his little rat friend. "I believe I have a new task for McFist."**_

* * *

_**LORELEI IS A BIGGER PART OF THIS THAN SHE REALIZED! STICK AROUND! PLEASE GIVE MORE THAN JUST ONE WORD COMPLIMENTS OR COMMENTS!**_


	7. The Prophecy Of Lorelei Part 2

**Randy's POV**

_Once word got out about me and Lorelei getting back together, I got a bit more popular, also because our band is playing at the dance tonight. The girls are asking Lorelei what she sees in me. Funny, but sometimes, I can't help but wonder that as well._

_And Bash had only given me **ONE **wedgie this week. Schweet! Plus, I'm dating the most awesome girl in the world! My life was perfect! I had everything ready for the dance. I had an awesome tux, my dream date, my newly rocked out guitar, a list of songs that everyone loves. Tonight was going to be the most memorable night of my life! _

_Lori said Aphrodite sent her the perfect dress for the dance. But she wouldn't let me see it until tonight. I bought her a rose for her to pin into her hairdo. I had my tux on and I had my mask in my pocket. Howard had decided to go, but only because of our gig and there was free food. I walked down stairs and soon I heard an upstairs _

_door open and gently close. I looked up and she slowly came down, and she was like the goddess Aphrodite herself. (Not her friend! You know what I mean!) she was wearing a small silver tiara on her head. She had her hair out of her usual braid, it was bouncy and curled, and it was down to her waist. The white streak in her hair _

_was in a mini braid, which was really cute. She had the rose I gave her tucked __in her ear. (Like what girls usually do to put flowers in their hair.) Her dress was a sapphire blue one shoulder and the shoulder part was bejeweled, and it went down to the knees and then split to make a tail. (Like a bride's tail.) Her heels were silver and fit her feet perfectly. _

_She made sure she had her mask in her purse. And we walked down to the dance. And the entire time we walked there, we were holding hands again! _

* * *

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S**

The dance floor was amazing. They had a disco ball, and the stage for Randy and Howard's band was lit up, and had Howard's drum kit and Randy's guitar all set up. I pointed us over to where I saw Howard glaring at me. It was kinda giving me the creeps. "Hey, Howard, glad you could make it." I smiled. He grumbled something I couldn't make out under his breath.

"You say something, buddy?" Randy looked at him with concern. Everyone was on the dance floor, but some were staring at me and Randy. "Cunningham, can I talk to you, alone?" Randy looked at me to see if it was okay. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting." I kissed him on the cheek. He was smiling while Howard was trying to push him to the stage.

I sat down and was watching everyone else dance, when a bunch of Bash's friends came over and were bugging me to dance with them. Then a kid named Bucky, who would get stanked most of the time, came over with a rose in his hand and asked me to dance. All of Bash's friends were trying to push him away, but I got up

and made my way over to him, took his rose gratefully, and said yes. (I would rather dance with a dork than a jerk any day!). I danced with him for a while, until I saw Randy come up to us, and his face was really pale. Bucky said he had his fill of dancing and let me go. "Is something wrong?" "Don't look now, but McFist and Viceroy are here!"

I did what he said and didn't look around. My face grew pale as well. Then Principal Slimzovitz walked up on stage. "All right everybody," He talked into the mic. "It's now time for this year's band to come up and play a few songs for us. Give it up for 30 Seconds to Math!" Everyone was applauding Randy and Howard. I was

about to let go of Randy's hand, but he pulled me up on stage with him. "You'll be safer this way," He whispered to me. "Do you know the song Kiss Me Again?" "Yeah, I know it by heart, why?" "**WE** are going to sing it." I was surprised I didn't get stage fright (It's actually one of my fears.), but as long as Randy was beside me, I didn't feel scared. I was actually blushing.

I sang the song with them. Everyone cheered at the end. As I was about to walk off the stage, Randy grabbed my hand. "Everyone, I wanna make song a dedication to my girlfriend Lorelei Beverly!" I was now blushing even more. He sang Mermaid by Train. I kissed him at the end. After that, he finally let me off the stage,

as long as I stayed within his sight.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_After Howard pulled me away from Lorelei, he pushed me back stage. "Howard! What the juice?" He opened a little bit of the curtain. "Dude, there's a huge problem, McFist and Viceroy are here!" "What!" I looked at where he was looking. McFist and Viceroy were sitting at a table at the very back of the room. McFist was wearing a regular black tux. Viceroy was wearing a purple one. _

_"This doesn't look good, dude!" "I know! I told you to break up with her, man!" "I did! But she was in so much pain! And..." I tried to stop myself from saying what happened in the Nomicon. "And, what?" He crossed his arms. He caught me. "Well..." I told him about what happened in the Nomicon. When he was about to say something, Principal Slimzovits come up to us and tells us that we're on in 5. _

_I walk off to tell Lori about McFist. When Slimzovits calls us on stage, I decided to bring Lori up. She is an awesome singer, after all. Plus, it was safer. Me and Lori sang the song Kiss Me Again by We are In The Crowd. After the song was over, she was about to walk off stage, when I grabbed her hand. I sang one of her favorite songs, Mermaid by Train. She gave a good long kiss after words. Then, I let her off the stage. Then we _

_played Take To The Sky, Beautiful Soul, and a bunch of other stuff. When our time for playing was up, Howard and I walked off stage. Lorelei saw me coming, her eyes sparkled in the disco's reflecting lights. But then Heidi comes up and **kisses me**! I was still in shock after about 7 seconds. I saw Lorelei's face, but this time she _

_wasn't on the verge of tears, she was on the verge of **murder**! She grabbed Howard, pulled him on stage, and yelled at him to start playing something I couldn't make out. She grabbed my guitar and started playing it herself. She was playing the song Number One by Skye Sweetnam.  
_

**_'I saw my boyfriend hangin' with this girl that I hate,_**

**_He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late,'_**

_Everyone in the room was stunned by her anger. "Heidi!" I yelled, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then I spotted her talking to McFist! When Lorelei was done with the song, everyone was just staring at her. She walked off stage and stormed out into the hallway. _

_And I saw McFist and Viceroy follow her._

* * *

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S**

I finally give Randy a chance to redeem himself to get out of his doghouse, and he bites the hand that feeds him! I was storming down the hall with I heard McFist and Viceroy following me. I acted like I couldn't hear what they were saying.

McFist: Are you sure there wasn't an easier way to do this?

Viceroy: Yes! The Sorcerer wants her to be away from that boy!

McFist: She's furious alright!

'_The Sorcerer!' _What would he want me for? It's a good thing I got the Nomicon from Randy, maybe it could give me an answer. I slipped into the girls bathroom (I knew my uncle was to much of a gentleman to follow me in there.) Walked into a stall, sat down, and opened the book.

I felt myself sucked in. I landed in the bamboo forest that Randy and I trained in. "Nomicon, what would the Sorcerer want with me? Why do I feel like it has something with me being Randy's Apprentice?"

Then a large dragon came up to me and offered me a ride. I climbed on and it flew up into the air. Some words in blue text came down,

_**'I believe it's time for you learn of your destiny'**_

"My destiny?"

**_'Your key role in this journey'_**

A scroll unrolled in front of me.

**_THE PROPHECY OF LORELEI  
_**

**_GIRL WITH THE NAME OF THE MERMAID,  
_**

**_THE ONE WITH THE WHITE STREAK OF HAIR IN A BLONDE BRAID,  
_**

**_DESTINED TO CONQUER THE SORCERER,  
_**

**_IMPERVIOUS TO STANK, FOR A HEART OF GOLD WITHIN HER,  
_**

**_FROM THE NINJA, TO BE AN APPRENTICE, SHE WILL LEARN,  
_**

**_UNLESS INTO EVIL SHE WILL TURN,  
_**

**_IF TURNED TO EVIL BY THE SORCERER,  
_**

**_WILL INCREASE, TEN-FOLD, HIS POWER,  
_**

**_DESTROY THE NINJA, SHE WILL,  
_**

**_BRIDE OF THE SORCERER SHE WILL BE,  
_**

**_THOUGH HER TRUE HOME IS THE SEA._**

"I have to conquer to the Sorcerer? And what do you mean my true home is the sea?" I wasn't sure how to react to this. But the force came and sucked me back into my body. I heard a knocking at the bathroom door. At first I grabbed my mask, but then I heard Randy's voice. I got out of the stall, opened the door, and punched him in the face. (I know! I punch him in the face way too much, but it's actually getting fun!)

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" He was rubbing his eye. "Probably," I handed Randy the Nomicon. "Listen Randy, I just found out something..." He kissed me before I could continue. He pulled away and started talking. "Listen, I didn't kiss Heidi! She kissed me! I saw her talking to McFist when you were up their expressing your anger! So this isn't my fault!"

"I just found out about my destiny." He took the Nomicon. "Randy, I'm destined to conquer the Sorcerer!"

* * *

**I WANT TO SAY CONGRATS TO TYFFANIE! SHE IS THE FIRST ONE TO FIGURE OUT MY PLAN WITH ALL THOSE DIFFERENT ERA NINJAS! BUT I CANT TELL YOU GUYS NOW! YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP FIGURING IT OUT YOURSELVES! WHAT WAS WITH HEIDI AND MCFIST? CAN ANY FIGURE OUT THE TWO LINES: GIRL WITH THE NAME OF A MERMAID, AND, THOUGH HER TRUE HOME IS THE SEA?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	8. Friends Forever (The Goddess Girl Story)

**Randy's POV**

_After the dance, and my eye stopped throbbing, we had to drag Howard back my house in order to tell him in private, what had happened to Lorelei. He was a little reluctant to go with Lorelei, but as long as she stayed on the other side of the street, he was cool. He's been acting like a total wonk ever since Lorelei and I got together._

_"Howard, what's been with you lately?" "What do you mean?" "Dude, you were so eager for me and Lorelei break up, and you've been acting like a wonk since we got back together." "Well, you've been spending more and more time with her ever since you guys have met, and I feel like I'm losing my best friend." _

_"Howard, why didn't you just say so?" "We're boys, we don't talk about mushy feelings!" "True. So we're cool?" "We're cool." We did our signature handshake. I saw Lorelei smiling at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I saw her shivering. "Brb." I walked to the other side of the street so I could hand her my jacket. "Thanks." She said as I wrapped it around her. "So what was wrong with Howard?" _

_"He was just jealous of us spending time together." "I figured." We got to my house and we took turns taking showers, Lorelei was up first, of course, so Howard and I could catch up on some Grave Puncher. Howard called his mom and she said he could spend the night. After 3 levels of Grave Puncher, Lorelei came down in her pj's, and then it was my turn. Then it was Howard'__s._

_After we finished getting ready for bed. We sat in a triangle in my room with the Nomicon in the center. Lorelei told us about what the Nomicon said about her destiny. "I've never conquered anyone before, I'm too much of a goodie-two-shoes!" Then the Nomicon started to glow bright red. Lori and I looked at each other. She nodded her head._

_We both grabbed the Nomicon, opened it, and were instantly sucked in._

* * *

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S**

Randy and I were both sucked in and we landed in a training dojo. We were in our Ninja suits. Then some words appeared in the sky:

_**'We must continue your training, young Lorelei.'**_

"Not until you explain the Prophecy of me! What makes you think I'm the right Lorelei? There must be like thousands of other Lorelei's to choose from!"

_**'There are thousands of other Lorelei's, but there is only one of you.' **_

"Ok, Randy, now I know how you feel." I was really confused and scared! Scared of facing my own destiny! "Just, what makes me the one Lorelei out of all the others?"

_**Then there was a blinding light and suddenly the scenery changed, we were back in my childhood school when I was in 1st grade. Then I saw Randy standing next to me. "What is this place?" "My childhood school." Then I remembered something. "Follow me." I took Randy's hand and brought him to the back of the school's playground.**_

_**There, I heard a familiar voice. "Stop it!" It was Athena! I know those beautiful gray eyes anywhere! She was smaller and had on her glasses and her curly brown hair was in cute, little pigtails. She was picking up her books that the school bullies kept knocking out of her hands. "Egghead! Egghead! Emily's an Egghead!" they chanted that little annoying song that had just driven her to tears.**_

_**"Yo, Simon!" I looked to my left where I saw... Me! I had my hair in two braids, instead of one, I had on a little blue dress that my mother always had me wear. Athena had looked at me with hopeful eyes. Simon had just dropped a book on Athena's head when he looked at me. "Well, well, well! If it isn't little girly!"**_

_**"Ugh, I hated that nickname!" said present me. I got all up in Simon's face. "Leave Emily alone!" Then he got up in my face. "Make me!" I had a sly smile on my face. "Ok!" I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled to everyone else on the playground. "Hey everyone! Simon and his friends have cafeteria pudding!" Everyone**_

_**instantly dropped what they were doing, and chased Simon and his followers off, and I went to help Athena pick up her books. "The cafeteria pudding was awesome back then." I whispered to Randy. "You ok?" Past me asked Past Athena. "Yeah," she wiped the tears from her face. "My name's Emily, what's yours?" "My names Lorelei. You wanna be friends?" "Ok."**_

_**Then the scene changed again. This time we were at the beach and it was a year later. Athena and I were looking for sea shells. Then we heard a commotion to our right. We saw a girl in a pink one piece bathing suit with perfect blonde hair, rosy pinkish skin, and emerald green eyes being bullied by group of other girls that were her age and size. Past Rose! "Cry, dumb blonde, cry!" And they were kicking sand in her eyes, so she had no choice, but to cry.**_

_**"Hey!" Past me and past Athena were stomping up the sand dune towards them, and they were smiling at us like we were some sort of new prey. "She may not be as smart as you, but she still is prettier than you!" Past Aphrodite looked at us when she got the sand out of her eyes. "You two think I'm pretty?"**_

_**The bullies were trying to push me into the water, but I dodged them easily, and they fell down face first into the seawater. I ran back up to Past Aphrodite and helped Past Athena get the sand out of her eyes with our bottled drinking water. "You wanna come to my house? My mom probably has lunch ready." "Ok, my names**_

_**Rose, what's your name's?" "I'm Lorelei, and this is Emily. But everyone calls me Artemis and her Athena." "What would you call me?" Past Athena looked at her for a moment. Then she got out a small hand book on Greek gods and goddesses. She flipped through a few pages and stopped. "We can call you Aphrodite." She looked at the book with her pretty gray eyes.**_

_**"Who's Aphrodite?" "She's the goddess of love and beauty!" Past Aphrodite had a huge grin on her face. "Yes! I want to be her!" Past me held the picture in the book up to Past Aphrodite. "She look just like you!" And we ran back to Athena's house for lunch.**_

_**The scene changed again. This time we were on a school field trip to a farm in the 4th grade. Then we heard a scream behind us, it was coming from a girl with pretty red hair and ivy green eyes, (She looked like a fox if you saw her from the side of her face.) Past Lily. She screaming because some boys were teasing her with a fake tarantula. **_

_**But I saw Past me sneaking up behind the boys with my once pet green snake Jake (Come on! I was 9 years-old!) I whispered something to Jake and I held him close up to the boy who was holding the fake spider and Jake hissed in his ear. The boy dropped the spider and ran smack dab into a tree! Everyone laughed. I helped Past Lily get away from the crowd. **_

_**"You alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. Is that a garden snake?" She looked at Jake with fascination. "Yes, don't be afraid, he doesn't bite unless I tell him he can." "Oh, I'm not afraid of snakes, it's spiders that give me the willies. Garden snakes help keep pests away from the garden." "His name's Jake. You like animals?" "Yeah, but I'm more into gardening than animals."**_

_**I looked at her for a moment. "I think I'll call you . . . Persephone! She's the goddess of trees and flowers!" And we both ran back to our group together, after she helped me put Jake back into my backpack.**_

Then we were back at the training dojo. I realized I had been crying the entire time. And I was holding Randy's hand. "I understand now. My friends helped me become I am today. I'm ready to continue my training."

* * *

**WHAT YOU GUYS JUST READ WAS HOW SHE MET HER FRIENDS! AND CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHY OUT OF THESE EXPIERENCES SHE WAS CHOSEN TO BE THE NINJA'S APPRENTICE? UNTIL TOMORROW! BYE!**


End file.
